


Restaurant (Ryden Fic)

by done_but_not_gone



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/done_but_not_gone/pseuds/done_but_not_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Ryan works at a restaurant and Brendon takes him home and there's feeling involved...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm not great at summaries, sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restaurant (Ryden Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so its probably isn't that good sorry, i have no idea what im doing

Brendon was sneaking out the city and he suddenly looked a neon restaurant, he liked it and he entered to it. He chose a corner table and he waited someone to take the order and fulfil his empty stomach. The bell rang in the kitchen, and Ryan sighed. He was already incredibly busy, and he was hoping that Sarah or someone could take the customers coat and top hat and cane or whatever else they have-- "RYAN!" shouted his boss. "Going," muttered Ryan, putting on a fake smile and walking out to the bar. "Corner table," Sarah hissed in his ear. "Got it," said Ryan.  
Brendon sighed and he looked out the window, looking how majestic was it, but suddenly he felt a gaze on him, so he turned back and he smiled widely. He was sure had seen those eyes before, but he didn't said anything just an awkward ''Hey.''  
Ryan narrowed his eyes slightly and tried to figure out how the hell he knew that face. He soon realized that he was staring, so he made his way over to the table in the corner and stood there, notebook in hand and a welcoming look on his face. Staying true to his code of conduct, Ryan cleared his throat and said, "Are you ready to order, Sir?"  
''Do I look like a sir?'' He asked joking, and he licked his lips remembering where do he saw him. He was the guy of the university, the one that made beautiful poetry, but he didn't said anything, scared of sounding like a stalker or something so he just smiled and continued. ''What's your menu?''  
"It's just the rules of the restaurant, Sir," Ryan mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed. He wasn't very good at his job, it didn't take a genius to notice that, but it paid well and it was only for a few hours a week, so Ryan didn't really see the big deal. He wanted to get back home, to write his poems, but he had only just started work this evening. "The house dishes are on the menu in the middle of the table, but we have a rib-eye steak, an 8oz gammon steak and- and..." Oh no, thought Ryan. What was the last dish?  
He smiled and he laughed out loud. ''I'd like to try the last dash, babe.'' He said seductively. ''You go to the same college, we're in Spanish together.'' he continued while he smiled widely sounding like a stalker. ''By the way, I just want something hot and easy to eat. '' He said in a double meaning, winking him.  
"Oh-oh, its beef madras!" Ryan blurted out, suddenly remembering. Fuck, that was a bit unprofessional. "Yeah, we're in the same English as well." Ryan said, meanwhile wondering where the hell that came from. He smiled though, however awkwardly, trying to ignore the guy's - he still can't remember his name - innuendo. "The curry then Sir? That's pretty hot." Ryan said, trying not to grin.  
He laughed at the top of his lungs when he remembered the name of the dish. ''That's nice.'' he stared at his lips and he licked his own. ''I was thinking of something more you know, hot.'' he said, and then he returned he looked him deeply. ''Something really hot, Ryan.'' he added making emphasis in his name. Ryan was the cutest guy in the school and he also had a club of fans.  
"Shut up," Ryan mumbled, barely audible. He could feel Brendons- Brendon! That was his name. He could feel Brendons eyes on his lips, which was making him even more nervous. "I-I could get the k-kitchen to m-make a hotter curry?" Ryan asked, stuttering. He was avoiding the true meaning that Brendon was getting to. "A V-Vindaloo is pretty h-hot, right, Brendon?" he tried to joke. He pushed hair away from his face and smiled a weak smile.  
Brendon laughed dramatically when Ryan avoided the second meaning and his terrible bad joke ''I could take three curries, a Vindaloo and stuff. Whatever, but I want to take dinner with you.'' he said lifting his brown eyebrow. ''What do you think? ''  
Ryan could feel his cheeks flushing as Brendon laughed, and he looked away from Brendons eyes. He wanted to, man, he wanted to, because Brendon was probably the hottest guy in his college, but Ryan was sure that Brendon was straight, and now he was asking him to dinner? "I can't, I-I'm working," Ryan said, looking Brendon in the eye again.  
''When do you end your turn?'' he asked winking him. ''Please dinner with me....’’ he begged seductively, and he passed a hand through his hair while he took off his coat.  
"At 11pm," Ryan sighed. It was only 8:30. Seeing Brendon was taking off his coat, Ryan rushed forward to get it, brushing a hand against Brendons bare arm. He gasped, feeling a spark running through his veins. "Let me get that, Sir," Ryan mumbled, and then he stopped. In a confident voice, he smiled, and said, "I will have dinner with you. Fuck work."  
''I was thinking I can wait you...'' he smirked. ''They're going to scold you because my fault.'' he face palmed and he continued. ''But wait...'' he stood up and he screamed Sarah's name, and he said. ''Sarah, I'll pay Ryan's turn. He's taking the night off.'' she surprised and she nodded, while I came back to the place. ''Yeah, now feel free.'' he laughed.  
"No, you don't have to, it's fine." Ryan said, turning all shy again. "It's not your fault; don't say that hon, its fine." Ryan smiled, however small that smile was, and looked at Brendon. Sarah looked at him with a scowl on her face, which was soon wiped off as Brendon yelled her and basically paid her to do Ryan's shift. "Brendon, you didn't have to! Stop, don't waste your money on me--" Ryan was rambling.  
.Brendon ignored him and he just asked him. ''What would you like to eat?'' He smiled looking at Ryan's eyes. ''And if you continue I'm going to pay all your week.'' he admitted while he smirked looking deeply at Ryan's eyes.  
Ryan just stared at Brendon, trying to figure out what his game was. "I'll have the gammon steak with chips, extra salad but no tomato, please," he said, having already memorised the menu. "But why- why would you do that? It's a waste of money," Ryan repeated quietly, looking Brendon in the eyes.  
The waiter showed and he ordered Ryan's and he added a beer and a curry, then he turned back to Ryan. ''You are not a waste of money.'' He smiled and he continued. ''So talk me about you, Ry.'' he said paying attention to all his movements.  
"Thanks, man," Ryan said, blushing again. "But why?" he persisted, a smile on his face. "Um, I'm not very interesting. I'm George Ryan Ross III, but dear God call me Ryan, um I'm at college, I study Spanish, English and Business, I write poems and I play guitar." Ryan said, trying to think of something more interesting to say. He was playing with his hands, occasionally brushing hair away from his face. "You?"  
''Because I like you.'' he said and then he noticed the mistake he made. ''I mean, I like the poetry you like.'' and then the waiter brought Brendon's beer. ''Me? Well I'm studying literature, and I like you. Nothing else.'' he said while he give a drink to his beer.  
"Y-you what?" Ryan asked, astonished that the boy who he had barely spoken to before was saying that he liked him. "Poetry. Right, yeah. I like poetry," admitted Ryan softly. "But that's nice," Ryan said, not really knowing how to take it.  
Ryan avoided the main theme, so he just smirked. ''Well I like you Ryan, a lot.'' he confessed while he moved his hair. ''Yeah... I like your poetry too.'' He smirked waiting Ryan's answer. He didn't expected a 'I like you back' or something. He just liked him and that's all.  
Ryan just looked at Brendon, a smile playing on his lips. "Um... T-thanks?" he said, his stutter still present. "You're really good a-at English t-too," complimented Ryan, looking Brendon in the eyes. He swallowed down his nerves the best he could, telling himself that there was nothing to be scared of.  
Brendon winked him, as signal of a ''thank you'' while he smiled. ''And do you have any date that could kill me because I'm dating the hottest guy?'' he continued while he stared at Ryan's lips very deeply.  
"H-hottest guy?" Ryan squeaked, inwardly cursing himself for being such a stupid, stupid person. He tried to think, to channel his thoughts, but no sense could come to him. "D-date? No, why wo- I mean, no, I d-don't," Ryan said, blushing. He started playing with his fingers, avoiding Brendons gaze.  
''Yeah you are the hottest guy. I'm your fan, babe.'' Brendon said seductively while he grabbed Ryan's hand and he felt an electric shock. ''I really meant it, you are so beautiful. And you are not dating anyone? I guess that today it's my good luck day.'' he added searching Ryan's gaze.  
Ryan wanted to scream in excitement, but instead he was well aware that his mouth was opening and closing like a fish. "I'm- I'm your f-fan as well, Brendon," he said instead, a smile on his face. His hand was entwined with Brendons, and suddenly a spark was pulsing through his veins. "You're beautiful too," said Ryan, telling the truth. "No, I'm not dating anyone," he said softly, without stuttering.  
Brendons heart skipped a beat. Ryan told him he was beautiful, so he just got closer to Ryan and he whispered. ''I'd go gay for you babe.'' he confessed, saying the truth and then he said ''And I'd go crazy to date you, but it's a shame you are straight, aren't you?'' Brendon asked it so directly, looking at Ryan's eyes, while he licked his lips.  
Ryan gasped, kind of looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Brendon was almost kissing distance away from him now, and to tell the truth, that was kind of making Ryan a little nervous. "I- I don't know," said Ryan quietly. "I really don't know. I- I like both," Ryan looked straight back at Brendon, biting his lip.  
Brendon nodded, and he felt something in his jeans turned up just when he saw Ryan biting his lips ''I see....'' and after an uncomfortable silence he suggested ''Let's do the question game.'' Brendon said creatively. ''But only with intense questions.'' he laughed and he drank again from his beer. ''You can start, Ry.'' he continued.  
Ryan started playing with his fingers again, a habit he got when he was nervous. Intense questions, he wasn't very good at that sort of stuff normally being crap at talking about stuff unless it was in poem or song form. But he bit the bullet, and smiled. "H-hang on, let me go and get a drink," he said, laughing. He left the table and walked to the bar, taking a deep breath on the way.  
Brendon drank again and he nodded. '’Ask me whatever you want to ask me, anything.'' He made a special emphasis in the last word, and he started thinking about some questions he had, while he smiled, waiting Ryan's question.  
Ryan was at the bar, taking a deep breath. He ordered a beer, getting a look of interest from Sarah. "Take it out of my pay check," Ryan muttered, walking back to the table where Brendon was waiting. Ryan kind of lit up when he sat back down, however nervous he was. "Questions? Ummm," Ryan wondered what to ask. "Tell me 5 facts about yourself that have nothing to do with myself," Ryan laughed, deciding to start off slow.  
Brendon laughed and he stared at Ryan's lips for third time at the night, and he answered. ''I'm good at bed, I like sex, I think I'm falling in love with someone, I believe in first glance love, and I like sex.'' he said laughing and he continued. ''My turn.'' he moved his head and he continued. ''Who was your first?''  
"So, sex then?" Ryan said, grinning. He hadn't smiled like that in a long time, and it felt good. A huge pressure was slowly being lifted off his back. That felt good as well. "My first?" Ryan asked, licking his lips. "My first girl, Janey. My first guy was William." Ryan looked at Brendon sheepishly, as if he had something to hide from.  
Damn it! Brendon thought Ryan was a pretty innocent and virginal guy, but he just skipped that thought that makes him feel some pressure in his jeans. ''Yeah, sex.'' He laughed and he continued. ''Hmm I know both. They seem to be cool?'' He said a little bit jealous and he smirked. ''Well, it's your turn Ry.'' he said making deep eye contact  
Ryan brushed the hair away from his forehead and laughed. He kicked Brendon under the table, acting a little immature. "Sex is pretty awesome," he agreed, grinning. "Janey was a possessive, clingy little rat and William was way selfish and also pretty mean," Ryan said indifferently, frowning. "How many have you fucked?" he asked softly.  
''I don't need details, when we both know I've more with, a better kiss, a hotter touch and a better fuck.'' Brendon said laughing, and he winked him ''No, that's cool. That you enjoyed them.'' he forced a smile and he make the mental count in his mind. God he could not say a random number, because he totally would scare Ryan so he just said the number of the girls he dated and he fucked. ''Three...'' he said licking his lips. ''My turn.'' he sighed and he asked. ''Would you fuck me?'' he asked in a sexy voice.  
"What a line," said Ryan, laughing. "Sure," he shrugged, not really wanting to tell Brendon that he wanted to incredibly bad. He might think that Ryan was lame or something, not when the evening was going so well... "Three? Is that all?" Ryan said quietly. How could the hottest guy in the whole college only have fucked three people? "W-would I fuck you?" repeated Ryan, staring at Brendon. He swallowed nervously, and whispered, "Yes."  
Brendon lightly smiled and he nodded ''Yes, three.'' and then he heard the answer he waited for, and his whisper ran right through his jeans. Ryan turned him so badly ''Me too.'' He laughed breaking the tension. ''I would fuck me too.'' He joked and he continued. ''I'd fuck you too, in case you wanted to know.'' he said serious while he played with Ryan's fingers ''Your turn...'' he winked him  
Ryan felt like such a slut compared to Brendon now. He shook off the sudden mood and instead laughed along with Brendon. He took another drink of his beer, sliding his foot up Brendons leg. "Jesus, the service in this place is really bad," he muttered to nobody in particular. He shook his head at Brendon's guts, grinning. "Nice to know the feeling is returned," Ryan joked. "I'm really bad at questions! Um, weirdest thing you've ever done sexually?"  
When Ryan moved his foot around his leg, Brendon did the same, and all that was making Brendon go harder. ''Yeah, we could go and fuck someday.'' He joked in a seriously way. ''Seducing a waiter in his work, paying his shift.'' he laughed. ''But he's totally worth it.'' He said winking him  
Ryan shivered, an electric shock running through his body again. "We should," Ryan agreed, not really knowing if Brendon was being serious or not. He hoped he was being serious. "The bill is gonna be ridiculous, you know," Ryan said, shaking his head in astonishment. "I'm not worth it," he said quietly, smiling.  
''Screw this, I'm taking you home.'' He smiled while he took off his wallet putting some dollars in the table, taking his coat and grabbing Ryan's hand, and he laughed and when they started walking he started ''You are worth it Ryan. I really like you.'' He confessed. ''I liked you since you made that poetry and you are more than I thought.'' He sighed. ''You turn me on, I like you and well I think we could get along.'' Brendon face palmed ''I'm an idiot and I want you to go out with me after we fuck'' he smiled. ‘‘God, yeah ignore me. You are awesome, yeah?''  
"They're gonna kill me tomorrow," said Ryan laughing, not really thinking about the consequences. Brendon was rambling, but they were sweet rambles. They were sweet rambles about Ryan, and Ryan rather liked it. He felt as if he was floating on a cloud, he was that happy. He smiled, trying not to laugh at Brendons dorkiness. "Which bit am I supposed to ignore?" he asked, biting his lip. "But you're pretty amazing too, man."  
He laughed while he passed a hand through this hair. ''Erm, all. I'm a totally d-dork.'' He said staring at his lips. ''You are more amazing.'' He complimented him licking his own lips. Ryan was so hot, that he couldn't take it. ''I think I'll walk you to home and I'll say goodbye.'' he giggled. ''I think you are scared of me now. Me asking you to go out and.'' he paused. ''Lord!'' He giggled dramatically, licking his own lips again  
Ryan was having a really good time, he had to admit. He had unwound a lot since the start of the evening, his stutter had slowly gone away and Christ, he was even talking about sex. "You're a cute dork," Ryan said seductively, smirking. "You won't come in?" Ryan asked in an inviting tone. "The evening is hardly over..." Ryan looked at Brendon with wide eyes. "I'm not scared of you, hon. Should I be?" he laughed, avoiding the question Brendon was hinting at.  
Brendon just laughed and he got a little stressed by the way Ryan didn't accept going out with him. So he just kept the awkward silence and he nodded. ''Thank you.'' he said by Ryan compliment. But he was offering him sex, wild sex. Only god knew how many time passed since he had sex, but he only fucked the people he was going out with. He sighed and he just smirked not answering to Ryan's question and he looked at the moon, and then he stopped looking at Ryan's eyes. He rejected him, softly? He smirked and nodded stupidly  
"S’ok," Ryan said, nodding. Brendon looked so serene, staring at the moon, looking pretty goddamn perfect. It was then Ryan noticed that he didn't have his bag. "Fuck! My bag is behind the bar, it has my toothbrush and hairbrush and my box-" Ryan stopped just in time. "And my eyeliner," he whispered to himself. "Fuck!" He turned to Brendon with a pleading look on his face. "Could I- Could I borrow some- just some essentials, please?" He wanted to hit himself.  
Brendon was out his world. He nodded softly and he continued. ''Sure...'' he looked at the floor, still thinking about the way that Ryan rejected him softly. And he started to shed a tear. ''Am I that bad?'' he said out loud and then he noticed what did he did. So he just avoided Ryan's eyes and he wiped his lonely tears. ''I mean, forgot it.'' He forced a smile and he left Ryan's hands. ''I have some things at my house. Don't worry.'' he paused. ''I could borrow them to you.'' he added silently.  
Ryan was confused, what had he done? "What do you mean? Of course you're not bad! Brendon, you're pretty damn perfect." Ryan said, amazed that Brendon would think badly of himself. And then he realized what he had said. "I mean, yeah, you're great and I lo-like you, but holy crap, we've only spoken properly for what, an hour and a bit?" Ryan felt really bad. "Please don't cry because of me, I'm not worth it," he said quietly, feeling super bad. He looked at Brendon, and then brought a hand to his face and wiped away his tears. His hand lingered for longer than it needed to, cupping Brendon's cheeks. "Thank-you," he whispered, and then he kissed him.  
Brendon smiled when he felt Ryan's lips over his and he returned the kiss lovingly, but then he separated a bit. ''Yeah, just forgot It.'' he smiled. ''You are too.'' he laughed and he looked at his clock. ''Hey I actually need to go.'' He lied and he pointed a store of makeup and beauty store. ''I'll buy you your things, yes.'' he added, while he smirked walking a little bit fast.  
"W-wait, what?" Ryan asked, standing stock still in the middle of the sidewalk. "Brendon! Get your ass back here right now otherwise some serious shit is gonna go down! BRENDON!" What the hell was he doing? "I JUST KISSED YOU FOR GODS SAKE! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" Ryan shouted, still refusing to move. He was confused, frustrated and just a little bit angry, and an angry Ryan is a bad Ryan. "BRENDON!" he repeated, scowling.  
He stopped and he licked his lips. ''Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. I remembered something.'' He lied again and he passed a hand through his hair. ''Yeah I really I liked the kiss.'' he paused and he bit his lips ''It was speechless.'' He said truthfully and smirking, but he continued in his own world. ''What else do you need in the store?'' He asked softly trying to get calm Ryan.  
Brendon licking his lips was doing crazy things to Ryan, he had to admit. His work trousers were feeling a little bit tighter, which was bad seeing as they were in public. "Whatever," Ryan shrugged, still frowning. "It could've been better, you know..." Ryan smirked. "I don't need anything from the store," he said bluntly.  
Brendon tried to ignore Ryan's erection and he just nodded. ''Yeah...'' he stepped back, still feeling wrong and he smiled. ''Oh well, then... I guess that I'll see you soon.'' He said while he looked at the floor again forcing a smile and he bit his lips. He knew he was a stupid, a big stupid guy.  
But... Ryan had so much to say, and he knew that he wasn't going to say it. He wanted to beg Brendon not to leave, he wanted to apologize for being such a dick earlier, but he wasn't going to do that, because that isn't like Ryan. "Yeah, I'll see you around. Bye." he said, narrowing his eyes, trying to work out what Brendon was doing. Instead, he broke the eye contact and forced himself to turn around, walking back towards the direction of the restaurant.  
Brendon just watched him disappear and he sighed, after he started crying loudly. ''Good Brendon. You are a dick asking people to go out in the first date.'' he said out loud and he started walking his lonely street until he reached his house, still thinking about Ryan.  
Ryan looked back, watching Brendon walk down a street. After he was sure he was gone, he started to run back to the restaurant. It was 11pm; all the waiters would be in the kitchen, surrounding the boss, demanding to get paid. Ryan didn't care about the money; he just wanted to get his bag. So he did, he slipped in the restaurant, got behind the bar and found the familiar gray bag. He then walked out of the restaurant and started to run back to Brendon's street. He found the house, the house with the flowers, and knocked on the door. "Shit," he breathed, wondering if it was too late to back away. He was sweaty and out of breath; not his most attractive look.  
Someone knocked on the door when Brendon was falling asleep. He didn't cared about his sleeping pants, so he just opened his white door in his boxers and he winked after he saw a sweaty and out of breath Ryan and he got out of words. ''Hey.'' he felt awkward in his boxers in front of a hot and a sweaty Ryan.  
Brendon answered the door in nothing but his boxers. Ryan just stood there, staring, before he realized that he was staring and then blinked and looked away. "Fuck," he whispered, staring at a tree to his left. "I said I didn't need to go to the store," Ryan said, still out of breath. He pushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead, and held up his bag with a sheepish smile on his face.  
Brendon laughed and he took off the back pack. ''Thank you. This is actually'' he paused. 'Hot' he wanted to say, but he moved his hips and he smiled. ''Cute, after the way I treated you.'' he smirked and he passed a hand through his chest. ''Do you want something to drink?'' He asked softly, opening more the door and letting Ryan had a better view.  
Ryan tried not to look at Brendons crotch, and he slowly turned to face Brendon again. "Hey man, we both treated each other like shit, okay?" Ryan smiled his eyes on Brendons lips. He was still really hot, and to be honest, he was desperate for a shower, but that could wait. "A drink would be lovely," Ryan said, suddenly all polite. He rocked back and forth on his heels and bit his lip, looking Brendon in the eye.  
Brendon stepped back for letting him come in and he closed the door, being so close to Ryan. ''I promise not to be a bitch again.'' he promised and he stared at Ryan's sweat. ''You can take a shower if you want'' Brendon suggested smiling. ''And I'll bring you a drink? What do you want, Ry?'' he asked moving his hips.  
Ryan stepped in the house, just a few inches away from Brendon. "I promise not to be a bitch as well," Ryan whispered, smiling. "T-thanks," he nodded. "Where's your bathroom? And can I just have water please," Ryan asked, and oh fuck it. His eyes trailed down to Brendons hips, and Ryan subconsciously licked his lips.  
Brendon smiled back and he felt someone in him melt when he saw Ryan licking his lips. ''My personal bathroom it's upstairs. But there's one in the visit's room.'' he said pointing at a big door. ''I'll bring you the water to the bathroom and a towel.'' He added while he walked through his kitchen, shaking his hips provoking Ryan.  
Ryan stood stock still, unable to move his eyes away from Brendons hips. "S-sure... Thanks," he whispered, smiling. He made his way through to the guest room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. He sighed, wondering where the hell he got this, this recklessness from. It can't just be from Brendon, could it? Ryan thought about it, and began stripping down. He was taking off his work trousers when he heard the door behind him open.  
Brendon went right through the kitchen and he filled a glass with water and he played with his elastic boxers, leaving a great sight of his skin. He smiled and he walked through the bathroom's room and he knocked softly adding ''Ry... Here's your water.'' and he licked his lips.  
Ryan turned around, suddenly embarrassed. He was stood in his boxers, as was Brendon, but there was something about Ryan that made him feel all too vulnerable. He took the water Brendon was holding, downed it in one, and said, "Thank-you," turning away from the younger boy. Ryan went and stood against the wall, his forehead against the cool plaster, and he was breathing deeply, embarrassed.  
Brendon felt something inside his boxers, woke up. And he went right through his finger and he licked it. ''I'm bringing you the water.'' he said feeling the sexual tension that was there. And he took a stare to Ryan's body not being shy and he smiled after leaving the bathroom, running towards the next room and taking off the white towel, and going back to the bathroom.  
Ryan sighed, cursing himself for being such a little kid. "I'm having a shower now," he said quietly, but he didn't make a move towards the bathroom. He ran into the bathroom, forgetting that he didn't have a towel, and locked the door. He figured out how to turn the shower on, and he slipped off his boxers, climbing in the freezing cold water. He rinsed his hair, washed down his body, and tossed himself off, trying his hardest not to scream out. He climbed out of the shower, and realized he didn't have a towel. "Bren? Can you bring me a towel?" he asked, unlocking the door and facing away.  
Brendon lifted an eyebrow when they faced and he hided the towel behind his back, staring a wet Ryan, feeling how all the blood was right between his legs. And he jaded. ''I think I'm not giving you the towel.'' he said seductively.  
"I think that’s a little bit stupid," joked Ryan, raising an eyebrow. He turned around, staring Brendon in the eye and smirking. He moved towards Brendon, slowly at first, and bit his lip, waiting for Brendons reaction. He was only about a foot away from him. Ryan pushed his sopping wet hair away from his eyes, never breaking the eye contact between himself and Brendon.  
Brendon walked the foot that was missing to be the closest possible to Brendon as he smirked and Brendon reached Ryan's shoulder and he gave him a deep gaze, trying to say all that he couldn't with this lips. And he pushed his hips a little closer, feeling something right to his stomach that made him smile widely.  
Ryan was pressed against Brendon, their bodies pressed against each other. Ryan wrapped his arms around Brendons waist, pulling their hips further together. The friction was making Ryan even harder, but he swallowed down that thought and kissed Brendon on the lips, a sweet little kiss, nothing fierce or hard.  
Brendon introduced his right leg between Ryan's and he started playing with it while he returned the kiss making it way deeper. ''Do you need a cold shower honey?'' Brendon joked stepping his lips and passing a hand through his hair, after sliding his hands around Ryan's neck and making some deep bites in it.  
Ryan whimpered, slowly turning to putty in Brendon's hands. He bit Brendon's lower lip hard enough to draw blood, kissing him passionately rather than softly. "I-I just had one," Ryan said slowly. Brendon was moving down his body, covering him in small bites and hickeys, making his mark. Ryan bit his lip and tried to refrain from moaning.  
Brendon laughed while desire ran through his veins, and blood going all to his erection. Brendon licked his lips that had blood on and he left his hands ran right through Ryan's naked arse and he started touching it and whispered. ''You are so hot, so fucking hot.'' he complimented and he moaned again making a perfect hickey in his chest as he continued.  
Brendons hands were running all over Ryan, and Ryan was trying hard not to fall over. His breathing was deep, and he was full of pleasure and he felt like he could come just from Brendons touch alone. "You're fucking beautiful," Ryan told Brendon, because it was true. He was beautiful; he was probably the most beautiful person that Ryan knew. "And you're so good at this," he breathed. That was also true.  
Brendon laughed and he reached Ryan's lips. ''So you are.'' he continued, and something inside Brendon remembered that he had his beliefs really clearly. He wouldn't fuck someone just one day. Nothing was the same after it, and he didn't want that with Ryan so he reached his lips again stepped back, laughing. ''And you are the beautiful one, honey.'' he confessed taking off the sweat he had.  
Ryan smiled like he hadn't smiled in a long time. He felt really happy around Brendon; Brendon brought out the good side of Ryan, the happy side, the side that nobody had really seen in a while. Brendon was gonna be one of those guys that Ryan wouldn't forget, that much was obvious. Ryan then decided to answer Brendons previous question. "I'm not beautiful," he said, not for attention, because he actually believed it. "And hon, in answer to your question, yes, I will go out with you," said Ryan quietly, sheepishly smiling at Brendon.  
Brendons heart skipped a beat, so he just jumped and then...WHAT THE FUCK? Brendon thought and he sighed. ''No, I'm not going out with you, when you stop lying.'' he bit his lips running towards Ryan, wrapping his legs around him. ''Yeah. You are not beautiful, you are perfect, hot, delicious, with the best smile around the town, with your eyes that could light a world.'' he said whispering and kissing Ryan's earlobe. ''Hmm, so you are my boyfriend now.'' He said having a dirty though about them.  
"I'm not lying," Ryan said quietly, smiling. "But shut up, you're the one to talk," Ryan teased, biting his lip. "You're perfect, you're the one with perfect hair, eyes, lips, hips and not to mention that ass!" Ryan grinned, pulling his hands around Brendons hips and giving his butt a squeeze, proving his point. "So, does that mean that you can fuck me? You can pin me to the bed and fuck me, making me moan and scream your name?" Ryan whispered in Brendons ear, nibbling on his earlobe.  
Brendon just felt his erection was going bigger by every time he whispered and he moaned when he heard Ryan dirty talking, he moaned and he smiled. ''You have a better arse. But it's mine. I don't like sharing.'' He said possessively. ''Yeah, I'm going to fuck you.'' He paused. ''And I'm going to do all that you want me to do to you beautiful ass.'' he continued as he pushed his hips closer to Ryan and he laughed. ''I'm serious about the 'not sharing part', huh.'' he joked.  
"No, if there's one thing that’s better than me, it's your butt." Ryan said firmly. He ground his hips against Brendon's, feeling electric shocks running up and down his spine. "I'm not sharing you with anybody," said Ryan, raising an eyebrow. "You think I'm joking." Ryan brought his lips to Brendons and kissed them passionately, in a way that would make Brendon go crazy for days.  
Brendon moaned just by feeling his new boyfriend's lips over his. ''Are we are going to have our first discussion because who has a better arse?'' Brendon laughed. ''Nah, because we know yours is heaven.'' He whispered sliding himself to his back and starting touching it, and kissing Ryan's naked arse. ''Totally, I'm not going to share you. I'm going to hide you, I don't want to anybody to see this.'' he moaned while he kissed Ryan's perfect arse.  
"No, because the whole world knows that it's your arse," smiled Ryan, disagreeing with Brendon. Ryan moaned; Brendons lips on his arse was like heaven. He bit his lip and let his eyes roll back into his head, whimpering. He resisted moaning Brendons name, though, he'd have to work for that. "You're all mine, Brendon, you're my slutty little cherub," Ryan whispered, running a hand through Brendons hair.  
Brendon laughed because of Ryan's jokes and he went a little far and he found Ryan's hole and he introduced his tongue in it, sucking it and licking it. ''When you dirty talk me, I get hard.'' Brendon confessed while he wrapped his hands around Ryan's legs, and his right one reached Ryan's balls, and he started playing with them. Ryan just was so delicious, so perfect, so hot.  
Ryan squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip again, this time hard enough that it actually broke through the skin. Ryan felt like he was floating on a cloud, Brendon was doing wicked things with his mouth and boy, did it feel good. He resisted the temptation to start jerking off, because that'd ruin it, and Ryan wanted this to be as perfect as possible, just like his boyfriend.  
Brendon replaced his tongue with his hand and he laughed. ''How does it feel?'' he started fucking him with his finger and with this mouth he licked around his fingers which were still thrusting in Ryan's hole, while he smacked it his arse with his other hand.   
Ryan tried to find something to hold on to, but all he could find was empty space. He moaned; Brendons tongue and fingers were doing some really crazy stuff, and man did it feel good. There was a little pain, but it felt good. Everything Brendon was doing felt good. Ryan whimpered and smiled, moaning Brendon's name.  
Brendon felt how all his blood ran through his erection and he laughed while he took off his fingers and he stood up, and pushed Ryan into the wall, while pushed himself into Ryan and he moaned like a whore. ''This is so Jesus!'' Brendon said when he touched Ryan's spot and he moaned again.  
Ryan moaned, being pushed against the wall. He braced himself against it, smirking at the younger boy who was had an almost hungry look in his eyes. He moaned again, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut at the sudden pain. "This is m-more than th-that," Ryan breathed, stuttering. Brendon hit Ryan's prostate, and Ryan cried out, whimpering.  
Brendon wiped his tears and he kissed him. ''Am I too rough?'' He asked while he went to his marks he made and he bit over them again. And he moved slowly trying not to be so rough or fast.  
"N-no, of co-course not," Ryan stuttered, kissing Brendon back. Ryan arched his back again, feeling the pressure Brendon was applying to his neck and collarbones. He moaned again, feeling like he was on a high. Brendon could do some wonderful stuff, thought Ryan. He was going almost painfully slow. "Jesus, Brendon, fuck me," Ryan whispered.  
Brendon wrapped his hands around Ryan's waist and he moved his hips slowly. ''Why Ryan? Why you want me to fuck me?'' I asked while I paid special attention to Ryan's nipples with my mouth.  
"N-n-n-no," Ryan said quickly. "Fuck me harder." He was close to orgasm, and he kind of needed Brendon to go faster, though if he kept on doing that- that thing with his mouth, he was probably going to come anyway. "Please," Ryan pleaded, biting down on Brendons shoulder.  
''Fuck you harder. With what? When? Tell me, Beg me.'' Brendon said acting like a possessive lover while he continue biting his nipples and he pushed his hips more, and more, but not taking himself off to fuck him. ''Say it. Ryan, Shout it.'' He said.  
"Fuck me, Brendon, fuck me now! Dear Jesus, please fuck me, please, fuck me harder!" Ryan shouted, bucking his hips and biting his lip, praying that Brendon sped up some time soon. "Please, Brendon, please," he breathed, kissing his boyfriend on the lips.  
Brendon fucked Ryan once rough and strong enough to hit his spot again and he continued moving slowly inside of him. ''Beg more, babe.'' Brendon said returning his kiss and sliding his lips to his cheek, until he reached his neck again where he started making wet kisses.  
Ryan shivered, a spark running around his body. Brendon's touch was like magic to him. "Please, Brenny, please. You're mine, ok, all mine, you can fuck me anytime you want, starting off now, fuck me please, just fuck me," said Ryan, rambling. Heat was gathering in his gut, and he knew he was gonna come sometime soon.  
Brendon started fucking him harder and faster just as his boyfriend asked and he kissed him while he went to his ear and he whispered. ''Dirty talk me.'' Brendon begged. ''That turns me on, babe.'' Brendon confessed while he moved faster and widely his hips inside Ryan and secondly he took his nipples with his hands expecting Ryan's words.  
Ryan moaned, Brendon having done exactly as he was told and fucking him faster. "Y'know, next time, I think I should fuck you. I'd pin you to the bed and take it slow, so much that you'd be begging for it. I'd lick you all over, bite you all over, showing everyone that you're mine, and then I'd fuck you. You'd be moaning my name for the whole country to hear, like the little whore you are," Ryan whispered in Brendons ear, smirking. He bit Brendons earlobe and moaned again.  
Brendon moaned several times and he felt his orgasm close, so close, so close. ''Like that, like that.'' and he said and he shouted Ryan's name while he moved faster, faster making Ryan go nuts, and touching his prostate and breathing heavily. He couldn't manage any thought; just he acted like fucking Ryan was the only thing that mattered.  
"You're my fucking whore, Brendon, you're all mine. You're gonna be covered in hickeys, I'm gonna have fucked you so hard that it'd be painful to even move," Ryan whispered, feeling himself nearing orgasm. "You're gonna be begging for more, begging for me to fuck you, for me to blow you..." Ryan moaned, shouting Brendons name, and he felt himself coming. He was cursing and moaning and yelling Brendons name. He was also trying his hardest not to say something he'd regret. "Man, I'd fuck you so hard," he panted, kissing Brendon forcefully.  
Brendon comes a few seconds later inside Ryan and he took himself out his boyfriend and he whispered. ''I'm your fucking whore, babe.'' He returned the kiss and he smiled. ''I want you to see that. Now.'' Brendon said laughing while he ran through his house, running in the stairs to get into his room and he searched the handcuffs and he pinned himself in his bed, expecting Ryan to come.  
Ryan moaned again, agreeing with Brendon. "You're my whore," he whispered, smiling. Brendon suddenly left, leaving Ryan standing there. He was hot and sweaty and red in the face, not his most attractive look. He splashed some water on his face and washed his stomach, and then he left to go and find Brendon. He found him in the bedroom, locked to the bed. Ryan smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You're fucking hot like that," he said.  
''You are more hot my Master.'' Brendon said provoking him and giving him a big, big smile breathing heavily. ''So fucking hot master.'' Brendon acted and he licked his lips, feeling a new erection in his body.  
"I'm not arguing with you, Brendon." Ryan says, walking over to his boyfriend slowly and with a smirk on his face. He looks Brendon up and down, holding his gaze at Brendons dick, and licks his lips.  
Brendon laughed and he felt he was getting even harder just by the hot gaze Ryan gave him. ''Don't do that to me, master.'' he said silently expecting next Ryan's action.  
Ryan walked so he was standing next to Brendon. He sat on the edge of the bed, deliberately not touching his boyfriend. He was staring Brendon in the eye, biting his lip. Then he looked back down to Brendons dick. "Don't do what?" asked Ryan sweetly.  
''Don't be a whore. Cm'ere and lick me.'' He added desperately and he moved a bit, acting like if he was being fucked by a ghost. ''C'mon babe.'' he moved his hips in sign of an invitation and he licked his lips.  
"So I'm a whore, am I?" said Ryan slowly, as if confused by Brendons statement. He ignored Brendons request and instead took Brendons hand and started playing with it, tracing the lines on Brendons hand with his fingers. He started softly running his hand up and down his arm, and then to the front of Brendons body, though avoiding his nipples.  
''Screw you.'' Brendon moaned feeling how his fingers started playing around his body and pushed his hips up. ''Yes you are a whore. My whore. '' He said possessively while he lifted his hips more, and more.  
"Hon, you know that isn't the way to make me do what you want," teased Ryan, running my hands up and down his chest, his stomach, stopping at his hipbones. Ryan's fingers drew little circles on his hipbones, and he smiled at Brendon sweetly. "What did you want again?" he said, playing oblivious. He frowned, though, and pushed Brendons hips back down. "Not yet," he hissed, narrowing his eyes.  
''What do you want me to do, great master?'' Brendon asked making emphasis in the 'master' word, and he started moving a bit. ''I'm your slave.'' he repeated while he licked his lips and he gave a desperate gaze to his boyfriend.  
"I think... I think you should stay where you are," said Ryan, smirking. He kissed Brendon on the lips, a sweet little kiss, and then moved around a bit. Ryan moved to kiss Brendons neck, biting and sucking, making his mark. "You are mine," he said, taking one of Brendons nipples in his mouth. "All mine."  
Brendon moaned several times and he said. ''I'm all yours. All yours.'' he jaded and he felt how the sweat was running through his body. ''When you suck me I feel so fucking high.'' Brendon said loudly after moaning Ryan's name.  
"You know," said Ryan, biting down on Brendons nipple. "I think I could make you come without even touching your dick." Ryan moved to the other nipple, licking the skin. He licked down Brendon's stomach, tracing the lines of his muscles with his tongue, and played with Brendons nipples with his hands instead.  
Brendon nodded softly agreeing the point just Ryan said. ''Mhmhm.'' he murmured and he closed his legs tight and he moaned again thinking about all the pleasure the majestic mouth of Ryan was giving him.  
Ryan smiled and bit his lip, looking at his boyfriend seductively. He cocked his head to the side and leaned forward and kissed Brendon, an extremely passionate, fierce, fiery kiss. He brought his hands to Brendons hair and started playing with it, not breaking the kiss.  
Brendon caught Ryan's lips, kissing him with the same passion and he grinned and said in his lips “I want you to fuck me so hard. ” and He hollowed a space in Ryan's mouth, introducing his tongue and biting about it.  
"Patience, hon," said Ryan softly. "We have all the time in the world." Ryan smiled, bringing his lips back to Brendon's neck, where he began working on a new mark. He kissed the hollow of Brendons neck, planting sloppy kisses on his collarbone. He pulled at the skin with his teeth, leaving obvious bite marks, showing the world that Brendon was his.  
''No I don't have enough patience, love.'' he moved his legs desperately and he moaned several times, closing his eyes enjoying Ryan's mouth in my skin. ''I could tattoo your name. To show the world I'm yours, but please fuck me hard.'' Brendon begged while he moved his face in his euphoria.  
"No," was all Ryan said, giving Brendons neck a final kiss and then he stood up, looking at a squirming, desperate Brendon with a mischievous grin on his face. "You know, I forgot to tell Sarah where I was going. I'm just gonna give her a ring, yeah?" Ryan said walking out of the bedroom, leaving Brendon trapped and locked to the bed, knowing full well what he was doing.  
Brendon shouted Ryan's name several times. ''A ring? ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING MARRY HER? RYAN YOU WHORE, COME HERE AND FUCK ME.'' Brendon shouted moving in the bed. He didn't knew Ryan was that serious when he suddenly he didn't heard any noise in the house. ''RYAN!'' he shouted in tears. ''PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME.'' He begged crying.  
Ryan stood stock still in the hallway, leaning back against a wall. He had messaged Sarah to let her know that he was okay, and now he was just stood there, thinking. "How the hell did I manage to get this worked up about someone I barely know?" he asked himself. He knew that he was definitely, somewhat hung up on Brendon. He liked him so much, and it kind of broke his heart to hear Brendon calling his name, sounding like he was crying. "Fuck," he said to himself, heading back towards the bedroom.  
Brendon cried out loud and he started moving slowly closing his eyes. ''Fuck. Ryan, Ryan, Ryan.'' he said and he wiped his tears with a shoulder movement and he sighed. He thought he was doomed. He really liked Ryan and he thought they could got along very well together, but he left. He left him pinned crying, and it actually hurt his heart.  
"Brenny don't cry, I was only joking!" Ryan said quietly, still stood outside the door. He knocked three times, wondering whether it was okay to go back in. "Brenny?" he asked, praying to god that Brendon wasn't mad with him. "You still want me to fuck you?" Ryan bit his lip, hoping his hand on the doorknob, wondering whether to go in.  
Brendon stopped crying when he heard Ryan's voice and he grinned. ''Son a bitch. I hate you so much.'' Brendon laughed while he joked around. But he wasn't sure if it was because Ryan didn't left or because it was the most terrible joke. ''You are a fucking whore. I hate you so much.'' Brendon repeated while licked his lips still laughing.  
Ryan went back in, raising an eyebrow. "You'd really think I'd leave you? Like that? Man, I'm not that mean!" said Ryan, grinning. "I hate you too," he said, licking his lips. He ran a hand through his hair and moved and kissed Brendon on the lips. "I'm sorry, hon." He moved to unlock Brendon from the bed, and pulled him up.  
''I don't know, but It felt terrible.'' He moved his hands and he wrapped his hands around Ryan's neck. ''I hate you more son of a bitch.'' he said silently biting his earlobe and he continue. ''I forgive you if you promise not to leave me anymore.'' he laughed and he hugged him as tight he could manage. ''And which ring, huh?'' he asked jealous.  
"I said I'm sorry," said Ryan, pulling himself closer to his boyfriend. "Bitch, please!" Ryan laughed. "I swear I will never ever ever leave you. Never." Ryan promised, because he meant it. "You mean the world and more, Brendon." He hugged Brendon back, squeezing. He kissed Brendons neck, smiling against it. "A jelly ring. I have a packet of gummy sweets in my bag. I bought them for Sarah," said Ryan sheepishly.  
''Sweets? You bought her sweets?'' Brendon asked a little bit jealous, ignoring all the beautiful words Ryan said. ''Why do you bought her sweets?'' he asked still thinking about it and he hugged Ryan as tight he could manage.  
"Yeah, I bought her sweets," said Ryan, a little confused. He was sat cuddling his boyfriend, and he was happy. He was actually properly happy, for the first time since he could remember. "Why'd I buy her sweets?" Ryan repeated, smirking. "I ate hers when I stayed at her house. I owed her some," Ryan shrugged.  
''Her house? You fucked her Ryan?'' Brendon asked still being jealous while he dragged his fingers around Ryan's neck and he made a hickey in it. ''You owe me something Ryan.'' Brendon said seductively while he kissed him wetly  
"Y-yeah," said Ryan nervously. He could feel that Brendon was jealous. He moaned, kissing Brendon back and running a hand through his hair. "R-really? What do I owe you then?" Ryan said against Brendons lips.  
'Ryan fucked Sarah' where the only thing that ran through Brendons mind and he caught Ryan's lips in a cold kiss, and he didn't said anything. He just kissed him, trying to erase Sarah's touching around Ryan's body.  
Ryan stopped, wondering if telling Brendon that he and Sarah used to fuck was the best idea. He still didn't know the half of it. He could feel that Brendon wasn't really into it. Shit. "I'm so pleased that I'm not fucking her any more," he whispered in Brendons ear. "Because then I wouldn't have been able to meet you," he said, smiling.  
Brendon just giggled, with Ryan's words inside can not figuring out his first girlfriend with his boyfriend. So he gave him a cheek kiss and he stood up. ''I'm hungry. What would you like to eat?'' Brendon asked softly trying hard not to sound jealous while he searched a pair of clean boxers in his room.  
Ryan smiled Brendons giggles really were cute. "Food? What have you got?" asked Ryan. The mood had lightened a little bit, but it still wasn't what it was 5 minutes ago. "I'm just gonna put on some clothes," said Ryan, indicating towards the door.  
''No, no. Stay like that.'' Brendon licked his lips and winked him, while he opened a pack of new boxers and he gave one to Ryan. ''Here, I bet the others might be.'' he paused. ''dirty.'' and he put a pair of boxers and he smiled what about the past? Ryan was his future. So he ran until his arms and he kissed him deeply for a bit of seconds and he whispered ''I'm sorry, I just shocked.'' And he grabbed his hand. ''Whatever you’d like to eat.'' Brendon said smiling.  
Ryan smirked, and caught the pair of boxers. He put them on, saying a small, "thank-you." He kissed Brendon back, and took him in his arms, hugging him tightly. He never wanted to let him go. "It's fine. I would be too," said Ryan. "It's fine," he repeated, taking Brendons hand and squeezing it tight. "Well, what have you got?" he asked, smiling.  
Brendon laughed, and they went stairs down and Brendon confessed. ''Sarah was my first.'' he looked at Ryan's eyes. ''And it sucked.'' he blushed and when they got in the kitchen Brendon pointed at some parts. ''I could gave you cereal, sandwich, my sweat, waffles, my milk, or maybe I could cook me.'' he joked looking at Ryan, catching his lips again.  
Ryan was astonished. He and Sarah told each other everything, but Sarah had failed to mention this. "M-my Sarah? The Sarah at the restaurant?" he asked. "Wow." Ryan looked around, contemplating what to have. "C-can I have waffles, p-please?" Ryan said, his nervous stutter coming back. He kissed Brendon on the lips, trying to stop himself from stuttering, telling himself that it was stupid.  
''Yes YOUR Sarah.'' Brendon said avoiding the theme and looking deeply at Ryan's eyes and going back to his kiss. ''I forgot to say that the dessert it's sex.'' He joked moving his hands around his boyfriend's body and he moved to the kitchen searching the enough material to make waffles.  
"Woah, man." said Ryan. "Weird." Ryan bit his lip, looking sheepishly into Brendons eyes and kissing him back deeply. "That dessert sounds fine," agreed Ryan, smiling. He pulled Brendon to him by the waist. "Can I help with anything?" he asked.  
''You need to eat fast, truly. My boxers are begging you.'' Brendon joked while he started cooking and he licked his lips. ''No dear, you could sit down and enjoy your boyfriend's ass view.'' he joked again while gave a quick gaze to his boyfriend, sending him a kiss and he continued cooking.  
“It'll be gone before you know it," promised Ryan, laughing. "Your ass is pretty terrific," Ryan agreed, so he sat down at the table and watched Brendon in the kitchen. He looked perfect, he actually looked kind of at home. "I could get used to this," said Ryan, smiling.  
Brendon laughed and he moved his hips in a dirty dancing way while he moved his hands in the kitchen and he continued. ''You should get used to this my hot boyfriend.'' Brendon said lovingly and he waited while the waffles cook and he looked at his boyfriend and he started dancing, just to making him laugh but he turned quickly to see how the waffles were going. ''They're going to be delicious.'' he added.  
Ryan grinned, watching Brendon with a massive smile on his face. "You're fucking perfect," he said, moving from his chair and wrapping his arms around Brendon's waist, pulling him close from behind. "You drive me crazy, Bren. You always have done," he admitted, smirking. "And they'd better be, you'd best not ruin waffles for me," Ryan joked, kissing Brendons neck.  
'You are the perfect being here, love.'' he paused looking like a little child. ''You also drove me nuts since I first saw you.'' he confessed while he turned his face back and gave Ryan a deep kiss. ''Now, take your hands out of me of you are going to have to eat a burnt waffles. And we're going to end making love in the kitchen and my try to impress my boyfriend would fail'' he said lovingly giggling and smiling widely.  
"We're perfect for each other, yeah?" asked Ryan softly. He kissed Brendon, a hard, passionate kiss. Ryan pushed Brendon, a playful little push. "Charming!" he said jokingly. "You know, I wouldn't mind that... Fucking on the kitchen floor, fucking against the wall, against the door, on the table" he whispered in Brendons ear, nibbling his earlobe.  
Brendon moaned and he gave him a deep look, returning passionately the kiss. ''You are perfect to me.'' And he laughed when Ryan pushed him so he continued. ''Yeah so when you decide to live here. I could cook you and fuck you.'' Brendon smiled and he returned to the cooking stuff and he said in a deep, low voice. ''You know that when you dirty talk me my brain starts to collapse.'' Brendon laughed and he took off the waffles out and reaching a plate to put them and giving them to Ryan  
Ryan smiled against Brendons lips. "That sounds perfect," Ryan said. "You have a pretty nice house. Its big, lots of bedrooms." Ryan watched Brendon cook silently, admiring him. "I think we know who's gonna be the cook when we move in," Ryan joked, because he couldn't cook at all. "I know, hon. that’s why I do it," said Ryan, smirking. He took the waffles and sat down at the table. "Mm. Thanks," he said, smiling.  
Brendons heart skipped a beat. ''What?'' He asked happily. ''You are going to move in, here?'' He said again reaching Ryan's hips and getting closer giving him a deep kiss and smiling. ''And If you move, obviously I'll cook but with the condition that you don't dirty talk me when I do it because If not, we'll end up fucking instead of eating.'' he laughed and he licked his lips. ''You are welcome, love.'' he winked him reaching his earlobe. ''You know that now I'm so horny for you?'' he added.  
"Y-yeah, if you want," said Ryan, smiling. "I mean, i-if that's okay." Ryan kissed Brendon back, the taste of waffles on his lips. "You taste good," he said, trying not to laugh. "What, you mean like telling you that we're gonna fuck on the table? And on the floor, on the counters, against the door? By the time we've finished, we'll have fucked everywhere in this goddamn house," whispered Ryan. "Y-yeah, I know that. I'm pretty turned on as well," he said, winking.  
He nodded softly and he enjoyed the waffles taste in his lips. ''You make me taste good. '' He laughed and he continue. ''Yes I want you in my house.'' he accepted firmly and he wrapped his hands around his waist and he said. ''Yeah everywhere, every time. I'm going to fuck you everywhere.'' he sang while he stepped back. ''Finish your waffles and then we could talk about my new erection.'' Brendon laughed looking at him.  
"I want me in your house as well," Ryan grinned. It was settled. "We need to organize when I'm moving in and stuff," he said happily. He pulled Brendon close, pushing their hips together, feeling the friction. "Wow, you have an amazing voice," Ryan complimented. "But yes. Your erection. That sounds more than great," he said, licking his lips and giving Brendon a seductive look.  
Brendon moved his hips closer and he laughed ''Whenever you want. Tomorrow it's okay.'' He winked him and he gave him a cheek kiss. ''Thank you love'' he said and he went to the other side of the table. ''No eat and then we talk about it.'' Brendon said firmly, feeling he was getting harder minute by minute.  
"We'll have to get my stuff," he said, smiling. "S’ok," he nodded, biting his lip. "But I don't care about food when I have you, m'love!" Ryan whined, joking around. He ate the rest of his waffles in about 3 bites. He jumped up and almost pounced on Brendon, pushing him to the wall and kissing him.  
Brendon even had time to answer because in a minute he felt Ryan's lips over him and he smiled. ''You are pretty excited about my new erection, huh?'' Brendon asked moving his hands around his boyfriend's body while he caught Ryan's lips again  
"Sure I am," he whispered, grinning. "Are you excited about mine?" he kissed Brendon again, biting his boyfriend's lip. He pressed his hips against Brendons, grinding against him. He wrapped his hands around Brendons waist, letting his hands relax in the small of Brendons back. He still hadn't broken the kiss.  
''Yes love, yes.'' He nodded and he continued. ''But could I'' he paused and he returned his kiss, thinking that was better stopping after he could say something that could ruin the situation. He smiled and he continued kissing him.  
"N-no, Brendon, you can't do that, you h-have to tell me what you were going to say, Brendon w-what were you going to s-say?" Ryan almost demanded, stopping the kiss and stepping away from his boyfriend. "What were you going to say?" he asked, a little softer.  
Brendon blushed and he looked at the floor. ''A stupid thought of mine.'' he said and he smiled while he avoided eye contact. He was about to ask Ryan to make love, to mean it. Not to fuck. And he blushed even harder.


End file.
